Every day, millions of users communicate with wireless systems. Such communications include voice and data transmissions. Most, if not all, users of these systems do not want the content of the communication to be publicly available. Rather, users generally desire to keep the content of the communication private. Unfortunately, without proper cryptographic precautions, interlopers can easily eavesdrop on communications in some wireless systems. For example, most analog wireless systems do not protect communications from interception. An eavesdropper can access the substance of the transmission by simply tuning a radio to the proper frequency.
Some current digital wireless communication systems take precautions to protect the privacy of users. For example, the Telecommunications Industry Association is drafting a standard for a spread spectrum wireless communications system. The current version of the draft standard was published in December of 1994 as Mobile Station--Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual--Mode Spread Spectrum Cellular System marked PN-3421 (to be published as IS-95a) (hereinafter the "Draft Standard") the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. The spread spectrum system described in the Draft Standard is referred to colloquially as Code Division Multiple Access, or CDMA. The Draft Standard includes plans for encrypting voice or data signals prior to transmission for added privacy. Thus, only the true recipient of the voice or data transmission should obtain the content of the transmission.